


Letter for the Sixth Hokage

by ZenoSei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoSei/pseuds/ZenoSei
Summary: As if reading a letter is not hard enough... Distraction and interference keeping popping out. And what is the strange rumors that have been spread around Konoha that Kakashi did not know of? A Kakashi/Female OC oneshot.





	Letter for the Sixth Hokage

In the western forest of the village, Kakashi sat down at the base of a large maple tree.

Although it was March, it was warm to the extent that he perspired. Sunlight rained incessantly through the coniferous treetops, which were covering him from overhead.

He took out a letter from his breast-pocket. As soon as he cut the seal, a faint and pleasant aroma grazed the tip of his nose.

That fragrance triggered memories of that incident from four months ago…That was right. He was reminded of the memories of that day.

And then unexpectedly, he enjoyed himself a little bit back then. Just yesterday, they had merely exchanged a formal agreement amongst the Five Kage regarding the control and management of the Shinobi Alliance.

Afterwards, the Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, and the Raikage visited the Konoha for an inspection. Because the Raikage and the other Kage said that they wanted to ascertain her ability with their own eyes, the Raikage even had a bout with her.

According to the stories of the people, who happened to be present for the occasion, the Raikage’s strong fists not only created several new holes in the castle’s walls, but that he was also acting unbecoming for his age. It looked as though he wanted to unleash a Lariat.

Of course, nobody thought that the Raikage was making a serious effort during their battle. However, even if the Raikage had not given out only one-fifth of his strength, or if he was like a normal shinobi, perhaps he would not have been able to battle as elegantly against her. Everyone unanimously said so.

While exchanging attacks with the Raikage, she plunged into her opponent’s chest. And then, in front of the Raikage’s face, she snapped her fingers with a ‘pachin’ sound.

With just that, it was the end of their battle.

The Raikage’s beard froze.

”Urghh, when did you use that jutsu….

“I’m sorry, Raikage-sama” The Raikage’s eyes opened wide. In his eyes, he saw that she was smiling sweetly and laughing. “I ruined a lovely beard”.

That bout ended without any injuries to either of them. The Raikage lost his prideful beard. Behind his back, he expected that the people of Kumogakure were harshly laughing at him.

As for the other Kage, they were amused by this incident.

“That unruly child looks like he’s completely dumbfounded” It was implied that the Tsuchikage had said so.

At any rate, the other Kage precisely saw the conclusion for themselves.

Her aptitude was on par with the Anbus, who was formerly in the position of watching over the Hokage from Konoha. With the exception of her, there was no one else as appropriate to become the bodyguard of the Hokage. Everyone supported the command of the Rokudaime Hokage.

The letter was folded into fourths. Kakashi opened it.

_**Dear Sir, as the Rokudaime Hokage-sama, how have you been? As for me….** _

“Okay!” Echoing within the forest was Guy’s sweltering, loud voice. “Today, let’s go with a full-throttle of our Power of Youth, Lee!”

“Yes, Guy-sensei!”

And then, he made Lee push the wheelchair. They were in front of Kakashi’s eyes. They were going back and forth multiple times, making an ‘ehho-ehho’ sound.

“Oh?” Guy said. He was surprised. “Over there, isn’t that the Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi-sama?”

“Also, that letter….” Guy whispered into Lee’s ear. He was deliberately intending to be heard by Kakashi. “That guy Kakashi, during that incident with the five Kage, and while I put forth a strenuous effort to save the lives of the passengers….How audacious of him! He picked up a girl, an Anbu kunoichi. “

“Everyone in the village was talking about it. So it was true, right?” Lee whispered and murmured back.

“I won’t become that sort of adult, Guy-sensei”

“It’s you guys, eh?.....” Kakashi folded the letter and placed it back into his breast-pocket.

“I said that she and I weren’t like that. Didn’t I say that multiple times?”

However, Guy and Lee disregarded what Kakashi had said. They had started on one-legged squats.

“My pupil, you’ve said it well!” With his left leg, Guy easily continued with the squats. “Although such a guy is the Hokage, I intend to assist him perfectly! Okay, today it will be 5,000 one-legged squats!”

“Yes, Guy-sensei!”

Kakashi lifted up his back. He quietly departed from that place.

The next place that he attempted to read the letter was at the storefront of a teahouse.

While he was waiting for the tea to arrive, he opened the letter from her .

_**Dear Sir, as the Rokudaime Hokage-sama, how have you been? As for me ….** _

“Oh, Kakashi-sensei”

Turning his eyes, Kakashi watched as Shikamaru and Chouji slowly came around and towards the teahouse.

“What are you reading, Kakashi-sensei?” Chouji asked while he was eating potato chips with a ‘baribari’ crunching sound. “Ah, by any chance, is that a letter from that woman? Kakashi-sensei won over her heart because of an abuse of your authority, right?”

“Excuse me, you said ‘Won over her heart’…”Kakashi hurriedly pushed the letter into his pocket.

“As for you guys, there still seems to be a misunderstanding. However, that happened to be my first command as the Hokage. Well, by no means was that an abuse of authority….”

“Well, don’t say things like that, Chouji” Shikamaru said, covering for Chouji. “Even for Kakashi-sensei, he’s already exceeded over 30 years old.” One or two women, it’s probably not really strange, right?”

“No, that’s why…”

“That person, she was beautiful.” Said Chouji. “But she was middle-aged”

And then while the two of them were grinning, they gazed at Kakashi.

Without even drinking any tea, Kakashi just paid the money. He left the teahouse.

Walking along the main street of the village, the villagers greeted him one by one. However, somehow only in passing, he could hear them giggling.

That’s strange…Kakashi completely thought that he had become overly self-conscious. How does everyone know about the letters that I’ve received from her?

Kakashi walked into an alleyway where there was no one.

Surveying both ends of the alleyway, he could not see the figures of any insistent people. After he affirmed that he was alone, he pulled out the letter from his pocket yet again.

_**Dear Sir, as the Rokudaime Hokage-sama…** _

“He’s grinning. How disgusting”

 Quickly turning his head back towards the direction of the voices, Kakashi saw the faces of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They were peeping from over the top of the wooden wall.

“Wha!” Startled and horrified, the letter jumped awkwardly inside Kakashi’s hands.

“You-, you-, you guys…. Where did you guys come from!”

“Look at how flustered he is” Ino said. “It’s a guilty conscious in his heart from what happened. That’s why he’s so flustered”

Sakura’s eyes turned towards him, as if she had also seemingly saw something filthy.

“So the rumours are true? “ Hinata said. “I heard that Kakashi-sensei pressured her into an exchange for the post of being the bodyguard of the Hokage…”

“Ah-, ah-ah-, As if such a thing would even happen!” Kakashi shouted.

“Who the heck is distributing such a completely false and unfounded rumour!?”

However, the girls were already not listening. They were whispering and murmuring amongst each other, as if they were three sparrows tweeting with a ‘piichikupaachiku’ sound. They were merely chirping “Ehh, really?”… “It’s unbelievable”… “It’s already to such an extent?”

Kakashi started to walk again.

Somehow or another, it seemed as though the office of the Hokage would be the only location where he could maintain his privacy.

Return onto the main street, he walked trudgingly along. Then, he happened to come across a small crowd. On the opposite side of the crowd, someone was yelling with a loud voice.

Everyone who was gathered there then burst into laughter.

“I’m serious, I saw it with my own eyes ‘dattebayo!” The person who was in the centre of the ring of people… was Naruto.

“Kakashi-sensei tore up the letter that he was writing. He was writing it and then tearing it up, ‘dattebayo….Jeez, that guy was definitely writing a love-letter ‘dattebayo!”

“As the Rokudaime Hokage, I wonder if it’s alright for him to be doing such a thing!” Naruto raised his voice in a happy-go-lucky way. “No, I’m not saying that he didn’t fall in love, but jeez, it’s a little bit of a serious illness ‘dattebayo…. Something like the other day, he was holding a flower. In this way, one by one while plucking off the petals, he was saying such things like she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not…”

“It’s you?” Kakashi made his eyes glisten as he stood behind Naruto, towering over him.

“….Eh?” Naruto turned around. A colour of dread vividly rose into his eyes. “Ka- Kakashi-sensei! Wai- Wait a second…”

Gotsunn! (Thud!)

“Why the heck are you doing something like this!” Kakashi swung his fist and dropped it onto Naruto’s head. “ Because I won’t allow you to make this matter even worse!”

“But- But-…” Naruto was teary-eyed. While rubbing his head, he complained. “I was the only comrade who was left out….everyone else was at the meeting…When Kakashi-sensei was out for the meeting, I was doing nothing in the village!”

“Naruto…”

Naruto briskly rubbed his eyes with a ‘goshigoshi’ sound.

“My bad, sorry for hitting you” Kakashi said. “Besides, there was reason why we concealed that mission from you, even though there were times when you could have done something for me. It’s because we needed you to protect the village.”

“I understand that ‘ttebayo…”

“Ahh, it’s the person who didn’t know about the joke” Shikamaru and Chouji came around from the opposite side of the street. “This idiot went around places, spouting half-truths and a mixture of both fact and fiction. By the way, no one seriously believes in such things.”

Chouji nodded.

“That’s right!” From the opposite side of the street, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata also came along. “Everyone was only teasing Kakashi-sensei a little bit, right?”

“Naruto-kun, are you okay?” Hinata lent out her hand so that she could help Naruto stand-up. “Doing such a thing like hitting you…Kakashi-sensei, that’s awful”

“Eh…but that guy Naruto…”

“Naruto was wounded” Shikamaru said. “Even if you’re the Hokage, I guess you don’t understand what happened.”

“No, but I even wasn’t saying such things…”

“We think you should apologize, Kakashi-sensei” Sakura and Ino chattered with a ‘gya-gya’ sound. “It was merely an innocent prank, wasn’t it?”

“Ah, that’s right!” Finally, Kakashi let out an exasperated cry. “I understand…I understand…How can you forgive me?”

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks and winked at one another. They broadly grinned and laughed.

Damn it! As soon as he saw that, Kakashi himself understood that he had been placed into a trap.

“In order to heal this wounded heart of mine….” Naruto said. “There’s no other choice but ramen ‘ttebayo!”

Since it was a tense situation, everyone gulped the saliva that had been collecting in their mouths. They awaited Kakashi’s answer.

“I understand, I understand…” Kakashi raised both of his hands. He couldn’t help but stand in an ‘I surrender’ pose.

“Well then, let’s all go to eat ramen now”

“Yay!” They broke out in cheers of joy. “Hooray!”

“It was a successful strategy ‘dattebayo!”

Oh dear goodness…In Kakashi’s mind, he shook his head. Suddenly, a strange feeling welled up within him. Even though I became the Hokage, wasn’t I doing the same things? Every day, I am eating, sleeping, and worrying over trifling things. It seems that even my responsibilities are to continue to protect them. For as many days as possible, perhaps I can protect those days for when those guys can be foolish in such a way.

Hey, isn’t that right, Obito?

And then, in high spirits, he pursued after his students who were heading towards Ichiraku.

The sunshine was raining incessantly.

Somewhere, a bush-warbler was singing.

_**Dear Sir, as the Rokudaime Hokage-sama, how have you been? As for me, I’m being pressed by my daily work. However, day by day, while the season is starting to show signs of becoming more like springtime, I am calmly fulfilling my responsibilities…** _

That’s right. Before long, it would be springtime.


End file.
